


Sunset Heroes

by zonderliing



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Canon Universe, Clothed Sex, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: * Takes place right before the final end scene *Lio and Galo celebrate their victory together.





	Sunset Heroes

Galo and Lio had done it. 

It was over. 

The last of the Promare had burned out and vanished completely, preserving all human life on the planet. They were free from the Burnish and life could finally return to normal. 

Lio de Galo, the shared mecha, powered down as the flames left the smaller man’s body. The both of them shared a moment to breathe, adrenaline coming to a full stop as they realized what they had just accomplished. For a brief time, there was silence inside the giant robot. The both of them still as they let themselves be in the moment. Nothing but the sound of their panting as they caught their breath.

Lio’s mind was spinning, the energy he had just used had exhausted him and the absence of the Promare no longer fueling his body made his eyes feel heavy. The cushions inside the mecha suddenly much softer as he settled back, breathing slowly through his nose as he relaxed, truly relaxed. 

Unfortunately his moment of peace was short lived. Galo was much less of the relaxed type. 

The blue haired man flicked the switch on the mecha, opening up the front visor to be able to stand properly and jumped into the air to shout his excitement. His cries of joy echoed in the distance, bouncing off the ruins and remains of the destroyed ship Kray had created. 

They were far enough away from the others, stopped in a random pile of rubble to collect themselves before having the energy to join everyone else. 

Lio let his forehead fall into the palm of his hand, shaking his head at the exuberant fire fighter. Despite all that, he smiled. This was the man who had saved his life, after all. 

Lio stood, watching Galo all but bounce around with excitement and energy at their success. He crossed his arms over his chest, weight leaning to one foot and he watched, fighting back the laughter bubbling up in his throat at the spectacle unfolding in front of him. 

“Oi. Galo. Let’s join the others.” He called after a while, unsure of just how long Galo would be able to celebrate for. 

The blue haired man halted mid dance, turning back to the other and saluted before trotting back to his side. He smiled wide, leaning in far too close. If Lio hadn’t leaned back slightly, their noses might have brushed. 

“Come on, aren’t you happy? We did it!” Galo beamed, extending his arms wide as if to sweep Lio into a hug but he didn’t close them. 

Lio smiled fondly, his eyes scanning the other up and down for a brief moment before they came back to rest on the man’s lips. Lips that had breathed life back into him barely hours before. Had he even properly thanked him? 

“You’re right.” Lio nodded slowly, reaching a hand up to rest delicate fingers against the nape of Galo’s neck, pulling him down to close the gap between them. 

“We did it.” He pressed his lips up against the others slowly, soft and smooth. He kept his eyes open, watching and waiting for a reaction. The fire inside him might have gone but he still felt hot, the kiss igniting a different kind of flame inside him and the glint in Galo’s eyes encouraging.

He hummed into the kiss as Galo pressed back, allowing his eyes to close, feeling satisfied. Galo’s hands moved to rest on the others back and hip, pulling him in closer and nearly forcing Lio up onto his tip toes to keep the kiss intact. The warmth of Galo’s hands reminded him of his own lack of clothing, but strong calloused fingers pulled him in to keep him warm. 

The kiss was slow and sensual at first. Galo sighed and Lio’s lips followed the motion, turning to open mouthed kisses. Lio’s hand moved to grab a soft handful of blue hair while the other hand traced down perfectly sculpted abs and raised scars, all glistening in the golden sunlight. 

Galo took a step forward, guiding Lio to lay back against the side of the mecha. He pulled back from the kiss, eyes traveling from Lio’s eyes down his face. The hand on his waist brushing a thumb across protruding hip bones and the pale man shivered. Galo smiled, fond and honest.

“Is this ok?” He asked, reaching to brush a few strands from Lio’s eyes, shining even more beautifully in the setting sunlight.

The words caught Lio off guard, surprised by how tender Galo sounded and how he managed not to not make the situation weird like the complete idiot he was. Lio nodded, taking Galo’s hand and kissing the palm, then his wrist before grabbing him at the elbow and pulling him down on top of him, back into a kiss. Galo supported himself with a hand against the mecha and a knee between Lio’s spread legs, the other hand placed on the others thin neck, thumb guiding his chin to meet the kiss. 

The two smiled against each other, lips slotting together as perfectly as before, starting slow but picking up a quick pace, this time more desperate. Lio’s fingers hooked into the loops of Galo’s pants, pulling him closer until their hips were flush. Galo pressed the other up harder against the mecha, reaching for his thigh to hook over his hip to get that much closer. The way the leather felt in his hands made his dick twitch in his pants. He had admired Lio’s choice of outfit since he’d first laid eyes on him, but feeling it now was on a whole new level.

Lio licked into the others mouth and was granted immediate access. Their tongues pressed together, wet and heavy until Galo closed his lips around Lio’s tongue and began to pull slightly and suck before letting go with a soft pop.

Lio moaned honestly and rolled his hips up against the other, blunt nails digging into the fireman’s shoulder in a desperate attempt to get him impossibly closer.  
He was hard, cock straining against the fabric, begging for space, to be freed from the confines of the leather pants. He rutted desperately against the knee wedged between his thighs, grinding down with urgent need. 

Lio glanced up, wanting to see if Galo was as affected as he was but the other just stared down with a flushed face, eyes sparkling with unspoken words. 

Lio blushed heavily the silence making his chest tight. He glanced off to the side, unable to keep the others gaze, feeling embarrassed for how easily he’d gotten riled up. 

Galo took the opportunity to lick a stripe along the others neck, decorating the streak with feather light kisses that made Lio squirm. 

Galo breathed out against the others ear, speaking in a low hum.

“Here-“ Galo reached for the others hand, pressing it against his own crotch so Lio could feel the hardness hidden under his baggy pants. 

Lio’s eyes widened at the touch, able to feel the full length and it made him shiver. He squeezed his eyes shut, whining as Galo bit down on his ear and then dragged his teeth down his neck. 

Lio reached up, grabbed two fistfuls of blue hair and turning his head to bring him back into a kiss forceful enough to smack their teeth together.

Lio adjusted himself to wrap both his legs around Galo’s waist and the fireman kept both firm hands against Lio’s hips, grinding down hard enough for them both to feel it through their clothes. The friction was warm and interesting. The mixture of cotton and leather made them move together in an easy rhythm. 

The feeling caused waves of moans between lip and teeth. Tongue tasting each other like this was the only moment they had and they needed to make it last, needed it to count for what it was. 

Saliva dripped down Lio’s chin, not able to find a moment to swallow with the endless fury of tongue against tongue pulling uninterrupted moaning from his throat.  
The pleasure built steady between them, sticky with sweat as curious hands explored exposed skin. 

Hotter.

Heat rising.

Crotch warm and stomach tense with the need for release.

Lio threw his head back, needing to gasp for air as Galo’s hips started to hit just right. The drag of his cock rubbing against his own through layers of fabric doing just the right things to make his dick twitch, eager for more. Frustrated at the cloth between them but not wanting to stop long enough to dress down any more than they were.

The blue haired man buried his face in Lio’s neck, muffling his groans as his thrusts became erratic and uneven, chasing the pleasure that was bringing them so close. Building up their orgasm together, slowing for just a moment to savour the feeling, balancing right on the edge. Lio’s toes curled inside his boots, legs squeezing Galo tighter as he choked for air, begging and pleading for the other to move. Galo kept them on the edge, the delicate balance of pleasure right before he brought them both cascading over with a final few slow hard grinds. 

Lio’s hips chased the friction with every chance he got, whimpering as he came, soaking his pants with ribbons of come which left him twitching against Galo as he kept going.  
The firemans mouth ran a string of slurs as he wet the front of his own pants in an embarrassing display, leaving a stain on the front that would certainly need attention later. 

Lio groaned, loud and guttural, dragging his short, blunt nails down the front of Galo’s chest, leaving angry red lines as he came down from his orgasm. He dropped his legs, unable to keep them up a second longer now that his body released all the pent up tension. Galo let out a happy sigh, adjusting himself more comfortably to just hold Lio against him softly without making him uncomfortable with the mess that had made.

The two said nothing for a long moment, simple breathing in each other’s company as their hearts returned to a normal pace, in time with each other as the sun set on a mission very much accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Do any of you know how difficult it is to not make volcano innuendos


End file.
